Level 427
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 63 | previous = 426 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 428 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 15,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *The hardest part is finding a way to set off the wrapped candies in the center board, destroying the bomb. *You have been given 10 wrapped candies, which means that you have to create 2 more. *This level is dependent on luck. *The order is worth 12,000 points.12 wrapped candies x 1,000 points per wrapped candy = 12,000 points Hence, an additional 3,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Your priority is finding a way to set off the wrapped candies on the bottom of the screen - this will cause a cascade that will destroy the bomb and give you more space to create more combinations. *Most of the combinations will be created in the bottom board, but always look at the sides for possibilities. *Create horizontal striped candy near the bottom initially to set off the wrapped candies. This will destroy the bomb and open up the bottom. Aim a vertical striped candy to get the last wrapped down from the top, and you should only have a couple left to make yourself. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours will cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. *The order is worth 12,000 points. Hence, an additional 53,000 points for two stars and an additional 108,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The position of the wrapped candies forces the creation of special candies to activate them. However, the restricted board space makes it hard to do so. *The regular icing is not much of a threat given that the wrapped candies will destroy them. *Despite the presence of one candy bomb, there are no more candy bombs being spawned. Moreover, creating colour bombs on the available board space is very hard because they can only be created on the vertical columns.The horizontal rows are only 3 spaces long each. Lastly, activation of the wrapped candies will destroy the candy bomb. **Overall, it is almost impossible to create a colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. Alternatively, the player can create a wrapped candy related combination to boost the score before sugar crush. Trivia Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 427 Reality icon.png|Level icon References Category:Candy order levels Category:Rainbow Runway levels Category:Orders that require special candies Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with empty spaces Category:Very hard levels